Un puissant lien
by romane83
Summary: Le seigneur des ténèbres lance une attaque en centre-ville,tuant des centaines de victimes dont les parents d'Hermione Granger. Elle se retrouve donc sans famille, pour lui assurer une protection, ce qui pourrait entraver son entrée à Poudlard. Cependant, Dumbledore, va demander à Severus, d'assurer un rôle de tuteur envers Hermione. Comment vont réagir Hermione et Snape ?
1. Chapter 1 : présentation

Bonjour adoratrices ( et adorateurs ?) du monde d'Harry Potter.

Je souhaiterais avoir votre avis sur mon projet de fiction.

Je base ma fiction sur le duo Hermione/Severus, mais l'histoire ne suivrait presque pas les livres et les films du 4eme au 7eme opus.

De plus dans ce duo, je ne pense pas créer de relations amoureuses, mais plutôt amicales et familiales (vous allez vite comprendre).

Ainsi, voulez-vous voir naitre cette fanfiction, sachant qu'il n'y aura pas d'amour dans le duo ?

Mettez-moi un petit commentaire pour approuver ou non le projet

Bye bye


	2. Chapter 2 : La mort et le tuteur

_**Bonjour bonjour**_ __ _ **, merci pour votre soutien, comme promis, voici le chapitre 1 de cette fanfiction, basée sur le duo Hermione/Severus.**_

 _ **Je vais poster 1 chapitre par semaine je pense, et plutôt le soir.**_

 _ **Voila voila, bonne lecture , n'oubliez de me laisser un petit commentaire pour exprimer votre avis.**_

Les 3 premières années à Poudlard s'étaient très bien passées pour Hermione Granger malgré les différents problèmes rencontrés avec Harry et Ron ainsi que leurs différents conflits amicaux qui s 'étaient aggravés. A présent, le mois d'août est là, avec un superbe soleil. Hermione, et ses parents, se promène dans le centre-ville de Londres, dans une grande rue piétonne.

Mère d'Hermione : « Tu as besoin de nouveaux vêtements, tu as beaucoup grandi… »

Père : « ta mère a raison, choisis ce que tu veux dans les boutiques, nous te l'achèterons. »

Mère : « oui, profite des soldes ma chérie. »

Hermione : « merci. »

C'est ainsi, que la jeune gryffondor, fit les boutiques, durant une bonne partie de la journée.

Devant une boutique de chaussures, la mère à Hermione s'exclama : « ah ma chérie, il ne faut pas t'acheter au moins une nouvelle paire ? »

Hermione : « nan maman, vous m'avez déjà gâtée avec papa… »

La mère à Hermione tira sa fille dans le magasin, tandis que son père resta dehors, devant la boutique.

Hermione trouva rapidement une paire de chaussures, puis sa mère sortit sa carte, une fois à la caisse.

A ce moment, Hermione, sentit comme une tension dans l'air, quelque chose d'oppressant. Un silence, puis… une explosion s'en suivit.

Hermione se retrouva projeté à terre, assommée, ses oreilles vibraient, elle entendit des cris en échos, et elle perdit connaissance.

Dans ce néant, Hermione paniqua : « que ce passe-t-il ? Je suis tombée… un grand fracas… des cris… de la peur… Une attaque terroriste ?»

A cette pensée elle se réveilla en sursaut, pour se retrouver dans un endroit qu'elle connaissait.

Hermione mit un petit moment, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle se trouvait sur un lit d'hôpital à st-mangouste.

Une médico-mage vint soigner ses dernières blessures et donna quelque chose à boire et manger à la jeune victime, puis une ombre familière passa la porte : Dumbledore.

Hermione se redressa, Dumbledore vint s'asseoir sur la chaise, à côté du lit.

Hermione : « que s'est-il passé ? Personne n'a voulu me dire.»

Dumbledore : « écoutez, ce que je vais vous dire est difficile à entendre… »

Hermione : « dites-moi ! »

Dumbledore : « il y a eu une attaque de mangemorts là où vous vous trouviez. »

Hermione paniqua : « où sont mes parents ? Ils étaient avec moi ! »

Dumbledore : « je suis désolé… je crains fort qu'ils n'aient pas survécus à leurs blessures. »

Hermione s'effondra en larmes. Dumbledore resta un long moment avec elle pour la consoler du mieux possible.

Vers 20h, Dumbledore déclara : « je reviendrais demain, pour vous accompagner à Poudlard, là où sera votre résidence, durant tout le temps de vos études, désormais. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous prendrons soin de vous. Essayez de dormir. »

Dumbledore une fois dans son bureau, fit venir une personne, connu de tous.

Dumbledore : « étant donnez que Miss Granger, n'a plus aucune famille, je souhaite vous la confier. Vous serez son tuteur durant toute ses années à Poudlard, en loin assurant aide morale et financière. Je peux compter sur vous n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-il, d'un regard traduisant ses paroles comme une obligation.

Un silence pesa dans la pièce.

« Evidement, directeur. » finit donc par dire Severus Snape.

A la télévision, toutes les chaines moldus et du monde magiques, montraient en boucle les vidéos de l'attaque terroriste.

Hermione n'avait pas dormit de la nuit, et était désemparée.

Dumbledore vint, l'aida à se lever, puis lança un sort pour rassembler les affaires de la gryffondor dans une valise, qui miniaturisa, et porta.

Dumbledore : « suivez-moi, vous serais bien mieux à Poudlard. »

Hermione : « mais Poudlard n'ouvre que le 1 septembre non ? »

Dumbledore : « l'école est toujours ouverte aux élèves en détresse, sachez-le. »

Ainsi ils transplanèrent, pour se diriger ensuite vers le bureau d'un sorcier bien connu de Poudlard.

Dumbledore conduit Hermione dans les cachots.

Elle pensa : « pourquoi m'emmène-t-il ici ? »

Le directeur s'arrêta devant une porte, avec une poignée de métal.

Il ouvrit la porte, puis laissa passer Hermione.

Elle entra, et vit que Severus Snape était assis à son bureau.

Pourtant, elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle ne ressentit même pas une once de peur en voyant le professeur de potions, tyrannique, sarcastique et froid.

Severus se leva, puis dit : « quel genre de créature m'avez-vous amené là directeur ? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir signé un contrat avec vous stipulant que je devais être le tuteur d'un mort vivant ou d'une chose de ce genre. »

Hermione fût effrayé : son tuteur ?

Dumbledore : « Oh non Severus ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous ai pas joué un tour. Je vous confie Hermione Granger, et vous laisse le soin de tout lui expliquer. »

Dumbledore s'éclipsa, sans laisser à Hermione le temps de dire quelque chose.

Le sombre professeur, s'approcha, silencieusement de l'élève, puis dit d'une voix froide :

Severus : « que les choses soient claires, ce lien qui existe désormais entre nous, n'est rien. Votre directeur, a pensé que cela pourrait amusant de vous confier à moi. J'assurerais donc une aide financière envers vous, mais rien d'autres. Je ne souhaite donc pas être dérangé par une Miss je-sais-tout, de votre genre, et encore moins vous voir plus souvent, sous prétexte que je suis votre tuteur. »

Hermione resta silencieuse.

Severus : « d'autre part, ne vous attendez pas à un traitement de faveur de ma part. »

Hermione était toujours silencieuse.

Severus, s'approcha encore plus de la gryffondor, puis dit, d'une voix à présent sinistre : « est-ce clair ? »

Hermione, totalement surplombée par son professeur de potions, chuchota : « oui… »

Ainsi, il referma la porte de son bureau et emmena la jeune élève au fond d'un sombre couloir de pierre, comportant une unique porte.

Severus ouvrit la porte, qui donnait sur une simple chambre, spacieuse. Il y avait un bureau à côté d'une fenêtre donnant sur le lac, un lit double, puis dans le coin, une petite salle de bain avec WC.

Elle réalisa qu'elle allait être logée à présent, dans le quartier des Serpentards.

Severus : « pour des raisons pratiques vous allez loger dans nos quartiers. Je vous laisse donc prendre vos marques ici. »

Avant de partir il ajouta : « Si vous avez un réel souci, je suis dans ma salle de cours de 8h30 à 18h, et parfois dans mon bureau de 20h à 22h. »

Hermione : « bien, merci. »

Severus, sur ces paroles, sortit de la pièce laissant seule l'élève.

Hermione alla s'asseoir sur le lit, souffla un bon coup, puis pleura de nouveau.

 _ **Voila voila c'est fini, laissez-moi un petit message**_ __ __

 _ **Si le chapitre 1 vous plait, le prochain chapitre sortira le 10 juillet )**_


	3. Chapter 3 : Changement de maison

**Bonjour, n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire**

Durant les 2 premiers jours, Hermione broya du noir dans sa chambre. Elle essaya de se changer les idées en arrangeant sa chambre, de telles sortes à ce qu'elle se sente chez elle.

Pendant l'après-midi du 2eme jour, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Son cœur loupa un battement, pensant que c'était Severus qui venait lui donner une leçon de morale à sa façon, sarcastique évidemment. Mais non. C'était Dumbledore.

Dumbledore : « Bien le bonjour Miss Granger. Comment allez-vous ? »

Hermione, mentit un peu : « ça peut aller, j'essaye de me changer les idées. »

Dumbledore : « c'est bien, vous avez bien aménagé votre chambre, mais cela ne suffit pas à vous vider l'esprit n'est-ce pas ? » Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

Hermione ne sut quoi répondre.

Dumbledore : « eh bien, pour vous aider, j'ai reçu 2 lettres pour vous. » il lui donna, puis continua : « De plus, si cela peut vous aider, j'ai ouvert la bibliothèque, vous pouvez y aller quand vous le souhaitez. »

Hermione, émue : « merci. »

Dumbledore : « passez une bonne fin de journée Miss Granger. »

Il la salua et partit.

Hermione s'assit sur son lit, pour lire le contenu des 2 lettres.

Elle ouvrit la première, de la part de la famille Weasley et Harry :

 _ **Coucou, Hermione, je suis de tout cœur avec toi, tu sais que si tu as un souci, les portes de chez nous te seront toujours ouvertes. –**_ _ **Moly.**_

 _ **Salut Hermione, on pense fort à toi, et espérons que tu vas rester l'éternel intellect' de la classe durant cette année. –**_ _ **Georges, Fred, Ron et Harry.**_

 _ **EH ! Ma chérie, sache que je suis là, même si je n'ai pas de téléphone, tu sais que je te soutiens, je t'embrasse fort. –**_ _ **Ginny.**_ __

Les mots de cette 1ere lettre la touchèrent, et son cœur se remplit de joie.

Elle lue la deuxième : c'était Remus Lupin et Minerva Macgonagal.

 _ **Bonjour Hermione, sachez qu'il faut toujours se relever, et avancer, pour mieux combattre les ténèbres, je vous assure que les mangemorts payeront. Je viendrais sous peu vous rendre visite. Utilisez votre temps à sortir ou lire tranquillement à la bibliothèque. Surtout, ne broyez pas du noir, seule dans votre chambre. –**_ _ **Minerva**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Bonjour Hermione, ne t'inquiète nous retrouverons les mangemorts et les enverrons à Azkhaban. Et n'hésite pas à venir me chercher si tu as besoin d'aide. Au faite, ne t'inquiète pas, Severus peut être effrayant, mais il a le sens des responsabilités, ainsi en qualité de tuteur il ne te laissera jamais tomber. N'oublies jamais ça. –**_ _ **Remus**_.

Cette deuxième lettre la rendit heureuse, puis elle décida suivant les conseils de Minerva, dès le lendemain, elle alla déambuler dans les couloirs de la bibliothèque.

Cependant, comme elle connaissait déjà tout le programme de 4eme et 5eme année, dans toutes les matières du cursus proposé au gryffondor, elle regarda par curiosité le programme en potions des serpentards.

Elle fût comme absorbée par sa lecture de différents livres. Le programme était tellement génial, en potions, pour le cursus des serpentards. Elle se prit à rêver, d'elle, élève modèle à Serpentard, réalisant et améliorant des potions.

Car s'il y avait bien une matière à laquelle elle n'avait pas minimum 15 de moyenne, c'était bien les potions. Quand elle avait 10, elle était tellement heureuse…

« Après tout le professeur Snape est le plus sévère de tous les profs… » Pensa-t-elle.

Et comme une pensée n'arrive jamais seule, une voix rauque retentit derrière elle : « Je vois qu'un petit rat de gryffondors séjourne dans la bibliothèque ? »

Hermione se retourna, redressant sa tête du livre de potions.

Hermione : « que voulez-vous ? »

Severus : « je venais juste m'assurer qu'une certaine personne n'était pas en train de dépérir dans sa chambre. »

Il observa le livre qu'elle avait sous les yeux et repris : « « Manuel avancé pour étudiants en potions » du grand maitre Argus ? » Il eut un sourire sarcastique : « si je peux me permettre Miss, vous n'êtes pas apte, à même ouvrir une page de ce livre, vous êtes bien loin de comprendre l'art des potions. »

Hermione, d'un air de défi : « j'y arriverais. »

Severus, voyant qu'une lueur de défi et compétition s'était ravivée dans les yeux de la jeune gryffondor abattue, dit : « Faites ce que vous désirez. Après tout le cursus des gryffondors n'a déjà plus aucuns secrets pour vous n'est-ce pas ? »

Puis il tourna les talons et s'en alla.

Une fois dans son appartement, il repensa à l'attitude d'Hermione, Miss-je-sais-tout en herbe. Il avait tenté Hermione pour se plonger dans la compréhension des potions. Il avait bien vu que cela permettrait à Hermione de remonter la pente. Cependant, son esprit avait sondé autre chose : Il avait bien entendue les pensées d'Hermione, grâce à la légilimencie qu'il pratiquait souvent, pour voir qu'elle se prit à désirer modifier quelques potions.

Un sourire taquin se dessina sur ses lèvres : « ça pourrait être amusant. » se dit-il à lui-même.

Après cela, durant 1 semaine, il observa secrètement l'élève qui avait à présent à sa charge. A présent, Hermione rêvait de modifier une potion, ou même en créer une.

Puis le soir, il pensa, avec un rictus : « ça sera assurément très amusant. »

Le lendemain, il en parla à Dumbledore, qui ne vit pas d'inconvénients à la réalisation de son idée.

Dumbledore, dans son bureau, en parla au choixpeau, qui dit : « j'avais hésité à la mettre chez les Serpentards… à présent, il est vrai qu'elle s'ennuie à Gryffondors, sa vie deviendrait plus mouvementée, certes en bien comme en mal si elle venait à Serpentards. Mais je vais sonder son esprit. »

Dumbledore, convoqua Severus pour lui annoncer que son idée était acceptée par le choixpeau, et ils convoquèrent l'intéressée l'après-midi du 26 août.

Un fantôme vint annoncer à Hermione que Dumbledore souhaitait la voir.

Elle frappa à la porte du directeur avant d'entrée. Quand elle vit que Severus était là, elle s'excusa et voulut refermer la porte quand Dumbledore lui dit : « nous vous attendions Miss Granger. »

Elle hésita mais rentra et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Dumbledore : « nous souhaitions vous proposer quelque chose. »

Hermione : « laquelle ? »

Dumbledore : « votre tuteur ici présent, m'a rapporté que vous sembliez tout savoir du cursus de gryffondor, alors peut-être qu'une autre maison vous conviendrais mieux… »

Hermione, le savait, elle s'ennuyait à gryffondor à présent, puis les relations qu'elle avait eu avec Harry et surtout avec Ron n'était plus les mêmes.

Dumbledore : « si vous le souhaitez, je vais donc vous mettre le choixpeau sur votre tête, pour vous mettre dans une nouvelle maison, qui sera, cette fois définitive. »

Hermione, voyant une lueur de défi dans les yeux de Severus dit : « d'accord. »

Le choixpeau fut mis sur sa tête, et il pénétra dans l'esprit d'Hermione.

Choixpeau, à Hermione, dans son esprit : « hum… je vois… oui… tu n'accordes donc plus tellement d'importance à la maison gryffondor… tu as envie de découvrir de nouvelles choses… de plus je peux voir que les élèves de gryffondor excluant Harry Potter, commence à t'agacer au plus haut point. ça pourrait être bien que tu changes de maison, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione : « il est vrai que je ne me reconnais de moins en moins à gryffondor… »

Choix peau : « que dirais-tu de Serpentard ? je vois que tu portes de l'intérêt au monde de la potion ! »

Hermione : « mais ils n'acceptent pas les sangs de bourbes… »

Choixpeau : « il ne tient qu'à toi de décider si tu es une sang de bourbe ou quelqu'un d'important dans le monde sorcier. Que dis-tu de relever le défi ? »

Hermione hésita et répondit.

Choixpeau : « je vois. »

Dumbledore interrogea du regard le choixpeau.

Choixpeau : « une nouvelle vie va commencer pour Miss Granger… assurément la maison Serpentard lui ira bien. »

Dumbledore acquiesça, et Severus eu un rictus et pensa : « ça sera amusant, vraiment. »

C'est ainsi, que froidement, Severus aida Hermione, financièrement pour aller acheter le nécessaire utile à sa scolarité à Serpentard. Durant tout le long des achats, elle ne put demander quelque chose sans qu'il fasse des répliques sarcastiques et cinglantes.

A la fin de la journée, dans sa chambre, elle se demanda : « ai-je bien fait d'accepter ce défi ? »

 **Voilà c'est fini** **dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en commentaires ! Le prochain chapitre sortira le 15 juillet.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Hostilité et déclic

_**Tout d'abord je suis désolé pour le retard d'un mois, je ne suis pas rentré chez moi tout de suite, puis j'ai trouvé un boulot étudiant qui m'a pris tout le d'aout. Alors maintenant, je vous promets de poster 1 ou 2 chapitres par mois ! voila , bonne lecture.**_

La maison Serpentard accepta mal qu'une sang de bourbe soit acceptée dans l'humble maison des Serpentard, à la rentrée. Sauf pour une personne.

En effet, au détour d'un couloir après avoir échappé discrètement à des ennuis venant de ses nouveaux camarades, Hermione se cogna soudainement dans quelqu'un.

Sans regarder, elle s'excusa : « pardonnez-moi. »

L'élève répliqua : « oh mais c'est toi Hermione non ? »

Hermione dit : « oui oui. » et voulut partir, mais la personne la retint par le bras. Elle releva la tête pour voir qu'un élève à la peau noir, et aux yeux en amandes, bien plus grand qu'elle, lui sourit et dit : « ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas te manger. Je suis… »

Une bande de serpentard arriva pour, apparemment, créer des ennuis à la jeune fille, mais l'élève en face d'Hermione, les stoppa net du regard : « je ne vous ai pas autorisé à m'interrompre ! » il leur lança un sort qui les fit voler et atterir à l'autre bout du couloir. La bande fuyait rapidement.

L'élève reprit : « je suis Blaise Zabini. Je suis à Serpentard comme tu peux le voir, mais je suis en 5eme année ! ravie de te rencontrer, si tu as un soucis viens me trouver ! »

Hermione : « merci beaucoup. »

Blaise : « Severus n'est pas trop dur avec toi ? »

Hermione : « je ne sais pas ce qu'on peut appeler être dur, puisque je n'ai pas encore suivit de cours avec, en tant qu'élève de sa maison. »

Blaise : « oh, le pire reste à venir donc ! »

Hermione répliqua : « merci de me réconforter. »

Blaise, avec un sourire angélique : « il n'y a pas de quoi. Bon je dois y aller, si tu n'as personne avec qui te mettre le soir pour manger à notre table, tu peux venir à coté de moi ! bye. »

Et il partit rapidement.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire ouf. Sa journée de cours se finit calmement, durant le repas, Blaise l'invita à manger à côté d'elle, puis un lendemain mouvementé s'annonça.

En effet, le matin se passa calmement, mais l'après-midi, un cours de 3h avec Severus Snape était prévu.

Quand elle arriva devant la salle, elle vit que la porte était encore fermé, et qu'une troupe d'élèves attendait, composée de Serpentard et de Poufsouffle.

Une élève aux cheveux rose arriva et lui dit : « eh Hermione comment tu vas ? je me nomme Tonks, Dumbledore m'a parlé de ton changement d'environnement ! tu vas voir le professeur Snape n'est pas… »

La porte s'ouvrit dans un sombre fracas, pour laisser place à un maitre de potions, annonçant froidement : « entrez. »

Tonks finit sa phrase, en roulant des yeux : « … si effrayant que ça… »

Hermione rentra en dernière.

Severus l'interpela : « dépêchez-vous, Miss, je n'accepte les élèves aussi lents que des escargots. »

Quand tous les élèves eurent fait le silence, il débuta le cours, d'abord en dictant quelques principes, puis en invitant les élèves à réaliser une potion repousse-os.

Tonks s'étant installée à coté de Hermione, lui chuchota, pendant la réalisation de la potion : « toujours aussi gentil à ce que je vois, notre prof. »

Hermione voulut répliquer, mais Severus dit à Tonks : « Mlle Nymphadora, vous savez que je n'accepte pas les pipelettes dans mon cours. A moins que vous soyez atteinte d'amnésie sélective ! »

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux de la jeune poufsouffle : tout le monde savait qu'elle détestait qu'on l'appelle ainsi.

Hermione suivit les instructions du manuel à la lettre, la potion était normalement bien réalisé cependant, la fin de l'heure sonna, et Severus passa dans les rangs pour vider ou non les chaudrons.

Il en vida la plupart, puis arrivé devant Hermione, il la foudroya du regard, et sans regarder sa réalisation, il vida la mixture. Ce qui correspondait à un zéro.

Hermione et Tonks n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

Puis peu à peu, des jours, puis des semaines durant, Hermione vit ses notes dégringoler jusqu'à atteindre zéro, en potions, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

2 mois passèrent, à être massacrée par des remarques sarcastiques et cinglantes du Professeur, Hermione était fatigué.

Elle entendit, quand elle passa dans un couloir, 2 élèves de 7eme année de Serpentard, Thomas et Helen :

Helen : « tu as réussi à apporter une modification toi aujourd'hui en potions ?

Thomas : « bah oui, il suffisait d'inverser l'étape trois et quatre, pour obtenir un mélange doré, et ensuite ajouter une feuille de laurier. »

Helen : « ahh je n'y avais pas pensé. »

Hermione s'arrêta net, et pensa : « et si c'était la clef de la réussite ? faire mieux que le manuel ? »

Comme le week end arriva, elle en profita pour remettre à jour toutes ses fiches de révisions de potions, en lisant plusieurs ouvrages, pour ajouter des informations à ses cours. Mais elle ne trouvait rien qui pouvait améliorer les potions.

Le lundi, lors du cours de potions, Severus ramassa les dissertations qu'il avait demandées de faire. Et durant la réalisation du polynectar, Severus commença à corriger les devoirs, en commençant par celle d'Hermione, car le professeur était intrigué par la lueur d'assurance dans les yeux de l'élève, cet éclat qu'elle avait perdu quelque semaines auparavant.

Puis, au moment de voir si les élèves avaient réussi les premières étapes de la réalisation de la potion, Severus vida le chaudron d'Hermione mais lui dit : « vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours. » Mais, elle nota qu'il n'avait pas de lueur froide ou sarcastique.

Une fois le cours finit il lui dit, seul à seul : « c'est bien vous commencé à comprendre, mais il ne suffit pas d'avoir lu des livres pour réussir à apporter des modifications. Il faut comprendre le mécanisme même du monde des potions. »

Hermione : « comment ? »

Severus : « je vous laisse méditer la dessus, peut être qu'un déclic se fera dans votre tête de lionne. »

Elle se renfrogna, puis avant de sortir de la sombre salle elle dit : « nous donnez-vous toutes les clefs pour comprendre ? »

Voyant que la jeune fille avait compris, il ne dit rien. Elle savait.

Elle continua encore pendant semaines, à subir les remarques sarcastiques de son professeur, mais de moins en moins froide et distante, tout en essayant de comprendre « le mécanisme même du monde des potions ».

Elle demanda de l'aide à Blaise, un samedi de novembre et il répondit : « mais c'est facile ce n'est qu'un déclic à avoir. »

Hermione : « mais je ne l'ai toujours pas eu… »

Blaise : « tu sais pourquoi ? parce que tu ne regardes que les livres. Tu apprends les théories par cœur, sans savoir pourquoi tel ou tel chose a donné ce résultat. C'est comme si tu cherchais à couper une viande avec un couteau en plastique : soit il casse au bout d'un moment, soit tu changes de couteau, pour prendre un couteau en céramique et là tu couperas parfaitement ta viande ! c'est pareil ! »

Hermione : « je vois mais comment faire… »

Blaise : « vient je vais te donner un exemple : tu te souviens de la potion d'amnésie ? »

Hermione : « évidemment. »

Blaise : « alors tu vas réfléchir au pourquoi du comment, c'est-à-dire que dans un premier temps, tu vas chercher à comprendre pourquoi l'eau de léthé, les baies de gui,et la valérianne sont employés, ensuite pourquoi elles sont utilisées dans cet ordre, puis pour finir quels calculs ont permis d'obtenir ce résultat. Mais la dernière étape est beaucoup plus complexe. Ainsi tu pourras pointer du doigt les différentes failles, par exemple un problème de durée de la potion, ou encore d'efficacité, puis tu essayeras de répondre à ces problèmes en apportant les modifications. »

Hermione comprit : elle eue le déclic.

Hermione : « je te remercie. »

Puis Dumbledore annonça le soir même, le début de la coupe des 3 sorciers. Evidemment, son ami Harry Potter, s'attira la foudre du monde magique en participant.

Hermione alla encourager son ancien camarade, mais sans trop de foi. Elle préférait à présent revoir tous ses cours de potions.

Puis au moment où elle rentra de la bibliothèque, elle ne vit rien venir : un coup de massue, une ombre noire l'assomma

Hermione pensa, en proie à la frayeur : « un mangemort ? »

Puis elle eue froid, très froid, et ensuite vint une sensation d'eau coulant sur sa peau.

Enfin, soudainement, elle se réveilla pour constater, qu'en réalité, elle était remonté à la surface du lac, où du ponton, des groupes de personnes applaudissaient. Victor Krum l'avait apparemment sauvé. Elle comprit qu'elle avait été l'un des « trésors » que Dumbledore avait parlé durant l'annonce de l'épreuve.

Elle reprit ses esprits, et pour la soirée, laissa ses recherches en potions de coté pour se reposer.

Mais une « bonne » âme vint frapper à sa porte. Elle ouvrit : Severus Snape.

Et il était en colère : « depuis quand vous permettez vous de voler dans ma réserve ? »

Hermione : « quoi ? »

Severus : « ne jouez pas à l'ignorante, vous m'avez volé des ingrédients ! »

Hermione : « je n'ai rien fait. »

Severus : « je vous conseille d'être vigilante à ce que vous buvez le matin Miss, ma main pourrait malencontreusement renverser un peu de véritaserum dans votre bol du matin. »

Et il partit.

Hermione referma la porte et souffla d'incompréhension.

Cependant, quelques jours plus tard, Harry eu un combat avec lord voldemort dans le labyrinth, et Severus découvrit que Croupton Junior était en fait déguisé en Maugrey, l'auror, grâce au polynectar, et qu'il avait volé les ingrédients dans la réserve du maitre de potions.

Le lendemain soir, Severus frappa à la porte d'Hermione : « je tenais à… m'excuser. »

Hermione, soudain énervée : « hooo, le grande maitre de potions se rend compte qu'il a fait une erreur ? oh n'en dite pas plus, il pourrait y avoir une violente tempête demain. »

Severus : « cessez vos remarques dénuées d'intelligence et emplit de colére, et venez donc dans mon appartement, que je vous offre quelque chose à boire pour m'excuser. »

Hermione, fut surprise, mais le suivit. Elle découvrit un appartement très simple, avec une tapisserie beige, et des meubles en bois, et un canapé prés d'une cheminée.

Il lui servit un thé, et il annonça : « étant donné que vous êtes sérieuse, et que je suis votre tuteur, venez quand vous voulez ici. C'est aussi chez vous. »

Hermione fut surprise par la gentillesse du sombre maitre et dit simplement : « d'accord. »

La journée se finit sur un thé, devant un feu de cheminée illuminant l'appartement d'un homme solitaire.


End file.
